


Bedtime drabbles

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Lovers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: Three short scenes of Celia and Aurora at bedtime. Minor smut, mostly just fluffy stuff. I write a lot about bedtime because it's when I feel people are the most honest. One shot.
Relationships: Celia/Aurora - Relationship





	Bedtime drabbles

**Silva Household: Aurora chooses Celia**

It was strange to be in the guest room of the Silva household under the circumstances Aurora now found herself in, she didn't like the lying and the hiding but she was grateful beyond words for being taken in by the Silva sisters like this. It was hard to be in a place so close to Celia and to not be able to go to her, but they both needed to be so careful right now and not raise any suspicions. Still, despite everything, Aurora felt able to breathe easy for the first time in a long time, she was safe for tonight and she and Celia would be together soon, that made her feel better.  
As Aurora lay awake in the lamplight turning everything over in her head she heard the doorknob to the room click and turn and by reflex she gripped her bedcovers tighter in fear, somehow thinking that Clemente or her brother had found her here, she held her breath in fear but instead in walked Celia, dressed in a nightgown and looking adorable with her hair let down for bed.

Aurora breathed out in relief "Celia what are you…" she began but Celia motioned "Quiet" with a finger against her mouth before she shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry" Celia said perching on the end of Auroras bed, "I just needed to see you" and Aurora looked at her with a look that said _"You're a fool, but I love you"._ And she reached out her hand to caress Celias face tenderly.

"Celia…" she spoke in a whisper

"I know, we need to be careful" Celia said, kissing the palm of Auroras hand and then taking it into her own. "But you're here and you're real. I dreamed of this moment and now I can't believe it's true".

Aurora leaned forward and gathered Celia into her arms, "I'm here" she whispered to her, and then kissed her softly on the cheek, "I'm here Celia" she confirmed again and then she kissed her lips. It was only meant to be a soft kiss but as soon as their lips met they were both stirred up by an intense passion.

Celia let her hands wander all over Auroras face and neck and she pulled her even closer to her, if that was possible, until there was barely any space between them and kept on kissing her until she remembered where she was.  
She broke off the kiss suddenly which elicited a cute whimper from Aurora "I'm sorry mi amor, but If we start something now I don't think I'll be able to stop" Celia said

"You're right" Aurora said sadly and then she pulled back her bedcover slightly "But maybe you could lie here with me, just for a while. We wouldn't have to do anything; I just want to feel you close to me"

Celia smiled sweetly and slipped into the bed next to her lover, they were so close to each other their foreheads were almost touching. Celia laid her arm across Auroras waist whilst her lover caressed her face gently, looking her in the eye and enjoying the feeling of being this close to Celia again.

This was the nicest feeling Aurora had felt in a long time. It was something beyond intimacy, it felt right to lay with Celia like this and she could have happily closed her eyes and stayed like that forever in the lamplight. Still, there was a sadness in Auroras eyes and she needed to confess something to Celia before she went to sleep.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Celia" she said. "I wanted you to hate me so you would let me go but I couldn't. I couldn't live without you, I tried to forget you but you were all I thought about. I tried hating you and I couldn't.

"Ssh…" Celia whispered, stroking her lovers hair gently. "I know Mi amor. You don't have to say anything, we're together now and that's all that matters".

"Always?" Asked Aurora

"Always" Celia confirmed. "I love you"

"I love you meine liebe"

Aurora took Celias hand and closed her eyes, falling asleep softly with their hands clasped between them. Celia watched her until she was sure she was fast asleep and reluctantly let her hand go and slipped out of the bed again. Though she desperately wanted to stay all night with Aurora she didn't want to risk her sisters or Rosalia finding them together in the morning. She was comforted though by the fact that soon they would be living together in Argenzuela and she could be with Aurora every night.

* * *

**Argenzuela: The first night together**

Finally, here they were in their new home, together. It was only a small apartment in Argenzuela but it was clean, comfortable and most importantly it was theirs. The first few hours in the new place were dedicated to unpacking their belongings and making it feel like a real home, a kind of beautiful domesticity that both of them enjoyed, because they were finally in a place where they could be free to be themselves, and they were free to be together.

Aurora was putting the last of her clothes away in the wardrobe in the bedroom when Celia walked in with a box of her books. They suddenly found themselves alone with the bed between them and they both looked at each other, knowing what each other was thinking without a word being said.

They came together frantically at first, practically tearing each other's clothes off due to their passions, but gradually they both slowed down and took the time to enjoy each other's bodies. This was a whole new experience for them, they had to hide their love from Celias sisters when they were in her home and even in a hotel room they never felt completely free with each other, there was always a risk of being caught together. But here in their new home they were free to love each other as they pleased and they took advantage of this opportunity right away.

Aurora fucked Celia with her fingers, penetrating her and playing with her clit until she brought her to an intense toe-curling orgasm, then Celia decided that Aurora deserved a treat and she went down on her and lapped at her centre just like Aurora had taught her to during those first times they shared together in their hotel room.

Afterwards they lay together lazily on their small bed, Auroras arms wrapped around Celia, and they both talked about how happy they could be here. They thought about the joy of waking up together every day, Aurora making coffee in the mornings as Celia prepared for her classes, getting a kiss goodbye as she left for work while Aurora kept the house. Returning home with a _"Hola Mi amor"_ , the two of them making dinner together and talking about their day, making love in the evenings and then falling asleep in each other's arms. A normal life together, a life of domestic bliss, a chance to be happy. And didn't they both deserve to be happy? They didn't talk about what would happen when the baby came, but it was there at the back of both their minds. What would people think about two women raising a baby? Could they keep their lives hidden? What if their secret was found out? For now though they both chose happiness, that's all they wanted.

Later on that evening after dinner Aurora had gone to bed early, she got tired so much quicker than Celia due to her increasing pregnancy so she said goodnight whilst Celia quietly organised the last of her things and arranged her books. She almost dropped a stack of books at one point but managed to catch them before they fell, thankfully not disturbing Aurora who needed her rest. She had looked so tired and nervous lately due to all the turmoil so when Celia glanced over and found her still fast asleep she sighed in relief.

When she was done she felt ready for bed and she changed into her nightdress and slipped into bed next to Aurora, "Are you asleep mi vida?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her lover, one hand resting over the little bump that was growing in her tummy. There was no answer so that confirmed it for Celia and she pressed her lips gently to the back of Auroras neck.

"Thank you for choosing me my love" she whispered, "I know how hard everything has been for you but I promise we'll be safe here. No one will take you from me I swear. I love you so much and I want my life to be with you".

Aurora stirred and felt the arms wrapped around her, she turned her head and with a sleepy smile she said "Celia…"

"Ssh, go back to sleep my love" Celia whispered

"Did you say something? I thought I heard someone talking?" Aurora asked with closed eyes, already falling back to sleep.

"No, you must have dreamed it" Celia told her, and she smiled as she felt Auroras hand over hers, protecting her little bump. She felt truly happy in that moment to be sharing a bed with Aurora and she found herself feeling giddy with excitement at the life they were about to start together.

* * *

**  
Argenzuela: Aurora returns**

"Please, come in" Velasco said, and suddenly there was Aurora.

She was there, she was real and Celia forgot how to breathe until she was in her arms again. She was just as beautiful as Celia remembered her and her kisses were just as sweet as they always were. Celia felt whole again, her beautiful Aurora was back. When she was gone it was like part of her had died but now here she was again, she was home.

They only had eyes for each other in those first moments back together, in fact they had barely noticed that Velasco had left them alone together but they were so grateful that he had as they continued kissing and holding each other.

"Can we go to bed?" Aurora asked softly

"Of course Mi amor" Celia told her and she led Aurora to their little bedroom.

The last time Celia saw Aurora, when she was so cruelly taken from her, she was only wearing a night shirt, but Celia had kept all her clothes and her things in the hope that she would return so she passed her a spare nightdress so she could sleep comfortably. Aurora let Celia help to undress her even though there was no real need, she was perfectly capable, it was just an intimate act between them that they needed to share. Celia slipped the nightdress over Auroras head and then got changed for bed herself.

"Will you hold me?" asked Aurora as they both got under the covers and Celia held out her arms for her as they both lay back against the pillows. They were both strangely silent as they lay together, it wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other it's just that Celia didn't know what to ask her about what he had been through and Aurora didn't want to say, so instead they just enjoyed holding each other again.

Aurora was tired inside and out from her ordeal and from the journey home so she was the first to fall asleep, her soundest sleep in months, and when Celia was sure she couldn't hear her she finally began crying. She cried as quietly as she could to not disturb Aurora, she had been through enough already, she didn't need to cope with Celia's pain too.

Celia still blamed herself for everything that had happened to Aurora, it was her fault for not getting her out of there sooner but with everything that was happening with Blanca she didn't want to leave, but it meant Aurora suffered terribly. She had promised Aurora they would be safe together and they weren't, she promised her that her husband would never find them but then he did, she failed in all of her promises, she couldn't keep her safe and Aurora was the one who bore the cruellest punishment.  
If they had just left together when Aurora wanted to then Clemente wouldn't have seen them together and he wouldn't have attacked Aurora and they would be together and Aurora would still have her baby.  
That was one of the hardest parts of it all to bear, the loss of her baby. Her terrible labour and then having to see the stillborn baby still weighed heavy on Celia and the fact that Aurora didn't even get to see him hurt her the most. It killed her to have to tell her what happened and seeing Aurora in so much pain was soul wrenching.

Had she been selfish in staying in Argenzuela so long when she knew Aurora was so terrified? Was she wrong on wanting to stay near her family? It still hurt her to know it was all her fault and that's why she cried that night.

"I'm so sorry Aurora" she whispered to her sleeping sweetheart, kissing her gently and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe". She wondered if Aurora would still be the same person she knew after what she had been through and it terrified her to think what Clemente had done to her in those terrible months. Did he abuse her? Had he raped her? Whatever he had done to her it would have been against her will and it made Celia feel sick to think about it.

She prayed for them both that night, she prayed that Aurora would heal, she prayed for forgiveness and mostly she prayed that the two of them would finally have some peace. Surely now, after everything they had been through they deserved some happiness at last. Surely now that they had been through the worst life had to throw at them they could just be free now and be free to love each other. Surely this was it for them?

Surely…

**Author's Note:**

> Why couldn't they have a happy ending! WHY!!


End file.
